Falador
Falador is the capital of Asgarnia and a typically crowded city. It plays a key role in the RuneScape ore trade. Falador is a popular trading spot. Entrances Falador can be entered through the north gate from Barbarian Village, from the underground Dwarven Mine (either from the Mining Guild, or from a house in the northeastern neighborhood of the city), through the south gate from Port Sarim, or by Falador Teleport, a spell which requires level 37 Magic. Members can enter from the west by using an agility shortcut, or by using a grapple to climb over the wall north of east bank, or crawl under a hole in the southern wall. NPCs The official ruler of Asgarnia is King Vallence, but he has recently retired from public life and no one has seen him for many years. Now, Sir Amik Varze rules in his stead. Sir Amik Varze is the leader of the White Knights, and is working with the Temple Knights. He is also the starting point for Recruitment Drive and Black Knights' Fortress. Sir Tiffy Cashien is the leader of the Temple Knights and plays a role in several quests. He also sells initiate and proselyte armour after completion of the Recruitment Drive and Slug Menace quests, respectively. Sir Vyvin sells white knight armour if you have completed Wanted! and have the appropriate white knight level. Sir Renitee sells paintings, maps, and landscapes for hanging in the quest hall of player-owned houses. He can also change your family crest. Wyson the Gardener sells woad leaves and trades mole skins for bird nests. Party Pete is the host of the popular Party Room. Banks Falador has two banks , a west bank, southwest of the north gate, and an east bank, below Falador Park. They are great places to buy and sell items as many players tend to congregate at the two banks. East bank The east bank is in a great spot for Mining. It is only a few feet from the Mining Guild, making it useful for players mining in the guild to deposit their ores, mine more, and repeat. In a free player trading world, this bank is used mostly to buy ores, bars, and mining and smithing equipment. In member trading worlds, it is very crowded and used to buy a wide variety of items from any armour and weapons to items used in skill training. Hundreds of players congregate at the Falador east bank in World 2 to trade many items. The traders and merchants of World 2 have actually consciously dedicated a small section of the trading area to each trade, down to individual items. Although most items are traded commonly here, the items which have the largest market are raw materials, commodities, armour, weapons, and skill items. The World 2 trading area covers the entirety of the east bank, the area in front, around, and behind the bank, and envelops Falador Park, totaling approximately a quarter of the city's total area. The trade which goes on in and around this bank is vital to the flow of RuneScape's economy, amounting to a significant fraction of the total daily exchange of money, resources, and valuables. West bank The west bank is in a great spot for smelting ores. The furnace is only a few feet away from the bank, making it quick to smelt ores, bank them, and repeat. Many players use this bank to use the "Coal Flipping" strategy. Stores Falador General Store Falador's general store is fairly popular, though mainly consists of low level items sold by other players. It is the first building on the west side when entering through the north gate. The first floor of the general store contains the shop keeper and the shop assistant. Players can climb ladders to the top of the building on the fourth floor and look at a large portion of the city. Players can often find crafting items, woodcutting items, and smithing and mining items at this general store. Flynn's Mace Market Flynn owns a small building on the west side of the general store . Here, players can purchase bronze maces, iron maces, steel maces, mithril maces, and adamant maces. Steel maces and mithril maces are often high in stock. Cassie's Shield Shop The first east building a player will see when entering through the north gate is Cassie's two story shop . It is the only shield shop in RuneScape, but has a very limited stock. Cassie can be found on the first floor offering wooden shields, bronze square shields, bronze kiteshields, iron square shields, iron kiteshields, steel square shields, steel kiteshields, and mithril square shields. However, she is often out of stock of mithril square shields. On the second floor of her shop is a room where a cooked chicken respawns. Herquin's Gems In a small building south of the west bank is Herquin and his gem store . Players can purchase uncut sapphires, uncut emeralds, uncut rubies, uncut diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds from him. However, the gems do not restock, meaning players have to sell their gems to him, which rarely happens. Because of this, players are uncommon in Herquin's store. For rangers, in the southwest corner of Herquin's store spawns 2 bronze arrows, which are hardly collected. Wayne's Chains! In the far southern part of the city is Wayne and his chainmail store . Players can purchase bronze chainbodies, iron chainbodies, steel chainbodies, black chainbodies, mithril chainbodies, and adamant chainbodies. He occasionally has the higher metal chains in stock, though not always. Hairdresser North of the west bank is the hairdresser . Males have to pay 1,000 coins to have their hair or beard changed, while females have to pay 2,000 coins for their hair to be changed. Rising Sun Tavern Falador contains one bar, the Rising Sun Tavern ( ). Here, players can purchase Asgarnian ale, wizard's mind bombs, and dwarven stouts, which all raise a certain skill temporarily by 3 levels corresponding to its name (mind bomb = magic, stout = mining, etc.). Each beer costs 3 coins, while empty glasses can be returned for 2 coins. The bar is often vacant, though some players come here to talk or to get away from the hustle and bustle of RuneScape. Park Falador has its own park north of the east bank. The garden is home to moles , where mole queens can be killed for Herblore purposes (a light source is needed) and is also a key part in the Pirate's Treasure quest, as well as Sir Tiffy Cashien. The house in the east part of the garden contains a spade that slowly respawns when taken. Wyson the gardener, who can be found walking around the park, will sell one woad leaf to a player for 15 coins or 2 for 20 coins. In World 2, Falador Park is also an important trading center. Features Mining Guild: South of the east bank is the popular Mining Guild. It is very close to the bank, making it a convenient guild. The guild is also attached to the Dwarven Mines. Furnace: South of Cassie and her shield shop is a furnace , one of four available to free players. It is very close to the west bank, causing many players to use it. On the second floor of the building that houses the furnace, a bronze axe respawns on the floor and a hammer respawns on a table. Dwarven Mines: Northeast of the east bank are some stairs that lead down to the Dwarven Mines. These stairs are fairly far away, though is the closest entrance to the mine near a bank. Trees: Falador is home to various trees, including normal trees, oak trees, and even yew trees outside its walls. White Knights' Castle: South of Falador's center is White Knights' Castle, home of the White Knights. The castle is often crowded with players fighting the knights for good experience. Spinning wheel: East of Wayne is a building which contains a spinning wheel. Shortcuts: Members have access to some Agility shortcuts . Tree patch: Members have access to a farming patch north of the east bank where they can grow trees. Crafting Guild: With a crafting level of 40, players can enter the Crafting Guild. It has cows, potter wheels, clay oven, sink, spinning wheel, tanner, several spawns (including holy mould, tiara mould, jug, chisel, knife, ring mould) and clay, gold and silver rocks. Party Room: Previously located in Seers' Village, the Party Room was relocated to Falador in response of needs for the King's Ransom quest. It is a popular place which people play host to drop parties without the interference of telegrabbing. It contains the chest and lever for drops, a bar upstairs, and a table in the center for the dancing "Knights of the Party Room." It is now located in the northeastern corner of the city. Surroundings Air altar: South of Falador is the air altar. Players can craft air runes here. Yew trees: There are many yew trees outside the east and south walls. The east bank is nearby, making the trees popular for woodcutters. Farm: South of Falador is a small farm. Here, players can kill chickens and cows. There is also a rather large cabbage patch east of the building. Doric's anvils: North of Falador is Doric and his anvils. Players can start Doric's Quest by speaking to him. Mine: West of Falador is a small mine, to the south of which are Dark Wizards. Allotment Patch South of Falador (above the cabbage patch and east of the cow pasture of the aforementioned farm) is an allotment patch where players may grow allotment, flowers and herbs to train Farming. Crafting Guild: The Crafting Guild is southwest of Falador. Falador is the nearest bank.